feng_qi_cang_lanfandomcom-20200215-history
Feng Lian Wan/Items
Equipment Divine Weapon:Assassinate (Broken) - this mask is from the game "Summit of cang lan", the mask allows a player to have two account when it is normally restricted to one per person, the mask also has a limited time when it can be used, along with it being restricted to only being able to be used at level 30. Wu Dao Lun Hui Jing(Five Reincarnation Mirror) - This mirror chooses its master and when it was thrown at feng lian wan it chose her to be it's master and integrated itself into her body, and it can only be taken away through the death of it's master. It can also block a spiritual masters attack. Spacial Bag - Feng lian wan has bags that can hold a great amount within them and she has a rang of them with varying sizes. when comparing her smallest bag to a storage bag of the other world it can't compare to her smallest bag. Zhi Feng - number one pickaxe in "Summit of Cang lan". It's automatic(mines by itself) and it is unbreakable. Feathery Light Peach Garment - a new set of clothes that she obtained after getting to rank 10. Three-Bells - These bells were given to Feng Lian Wan by Kong Cheng. The bells are a high-level tool which can block 3 attacks from cultivators lower than the gold pellet stage. Nine-Days Flying Shuttle - this is a transportational magic weapon, with this magic weapon it will be possible to travel a thousand miles a day. It can even change its shape according to its master's intentions, plus it also possesses the effect of concealing one's presence. Boundary Stone - after being subdued, it makes the person that subdued it, into the master of the immortal spirit's secret location. Objects Inside Feng Lian Wan's Inventory Conceal Pill: has the efficacy to conceal oneself, lasts for one hour. Life Continuing Pill: increases HP to 70% immediately. Chilled mango Sago Cream with Pomelo: has about the same effect as the Life Continuing Pill. The Seven Star Grass: An Ingredient in Alchemy. Dragon Flower: An Ingredient in Alchemy. Can be used to make a Xiao Huan Dan. Honey: Bee's Beloved Honey. Strange Stench Disperse: an intense stink will be emitted when adhered, lasts for 3 days. (don't know the name) Hidden Spirit Herb(weed) - An Ingredient in Alchemy. This ingredient is the main ingredient is making the concealing pill. This ingredient is treated as a weed in this other world. Heart Refreshing Pill - is a first rank grade nine pill. this pill's effects are refreshing one's mind and gloss one's spirit, removing fatigue. Heart Cleansing Pill - this is the advanced version of heart refreshing pill. Ice Forming Flower - An Ingredient in Alchemy. Imperial Captured Herbs - An Ingredient in Alchemy. Water Dropping Lotus - An Ingredient in Alchemy. Onion Juice - juice from an onion, can make a person cry. Pepper Powder - powder from a pepper, can make a person cry. Poplar Mannitol - restores HP instantly. Ice Crystal essence - An Ingredient in Alchemy. Blood Flame Ganoderma - An Ingredient in Alchemy. Arhat Wood - An Ingredient in Alchemy. All Origin Pill - the effects of this pill allows a person to start from the beginning again, such as making a person to revert back to a baby (back to rank 1), the pill also has a side effect which results in the decrease of 1 spirit root. Soul Blood Pill - this pill can arouse the ancient blood of spirit beasts, one pill can make a spirit beast turn over a new leaf, or even awaken as a legendary godly beast. Poplar Sweet Spirit Dew - Instantly Increases HP, increases Mana, Increases Mental strength to 70%. Diamonds Restorative Pill - used to regain energy. Order Breaking Pill - increasing 10 ranks rapidly, lasts for 10 minutes, returns back to original rank after the efficacy ends. Jade Coloured Eight melody Pitchers - fill it with water and keep it overnight and it will match to water from high-level spirit springs, by drinking it it will purify multiple qualities, it will promote ones training. 10,000 years old fire ganoderma - An Ingredient in Alchemy. Taiyi Demon Scroll Scroll of Golden Yey Ice Silk Residual Gold Breaking Jade Armor